What is the least common multiple of 36 and 12? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(36, 12) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 36 and 12. We know that 36 x 12 (or 432) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 36 until we find a number divisible by 12. 36, So, 36 is the least common multiple of 36 and 12.